


Slash Fiction

by creatureofhobbit



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: For the prompt Liv/Clive/Ravi, it's just for the case





	Slash Fiction

“It’s totally for the case,” Liv said as she, Ravi and Clive took their seats in the fetish club where they had been led by one of Liv’s visions, in the hope for a final breakthrough on the dominatrix case. “I only just recovered from the visions I had of you after eating Katty’s brain.”

“And I still have flashbacks to that time when you’d been eating romance writer brain right after the Zombie High case, started writing all that, what did you call it, slash fan fiction? And you asked me to beta read it for you.” Ravi shuddered as he put his arm awkwardly around Liv, the other around Clive.

“Slash?” Clive asked.

“Just don’t ask.” Ravi shook his head.

“Maybe I should start coming up with some slash about you two, get us all in the mood, make us look more convincing,” Liv smirked, glancing around the club.

“No, Liv, RPF is a no go area!” Ravi choked on his drink.

“You actually understand that term?” Liv asked.

“I did some research at the time. For the romance writer and Zombie High cases, of course.” Ravi explained.

“Sure it was.” Liv laughed. “Now, let me see, Ravi, you’re the guy just moved here from England and Clive’s the one to show you a good time? Or you found out your wives were cheating on you with each other and decided on a little payback? Or maybe stick closer to the truth and have you as partners in solving crime who slowly realise you want to be partners off the clock as well?”

“You are scarily getting into this,” Ravi pointed out. But looking at his and Clive’s faces, Liv didn’t think she was the only one.


End file.
